


Take on Me

by Nadare



Series: Goretober 2018 [4]
Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (Comics)
Genre: Bruises, Canon Compliant, Goretober 2018, Horror, Inner Beauty, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nosebleed, One Shot, Revenge, Sensuality, Teeth, Till Death Do Us Part, Underage - Freeform, Vampire Bites, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: All his senses flared to brilliant life, hyperaware of Jerry’s soft lips on Ed’s neck and the fingers that tightened on his arm and shoulder.Tension built up slowly in his body with every pull of Jerry's mouth, a fine tremble overcoming Ed, biting his lower lip in an effort to keep from moaning outright, his grip on the back of Jerry's shirt growing taut.





	Take on Me

_A/N: Familiarity with the comic series is not required, but I figured I’d throw the fandom in there as I’ve taken one of the bigger ideas from it and run in a completely different direction._

[Written on and off between 10-14-18 to 10-30-18]

\--------------------

**_“Take On Me”_ **

Fright Night (1985) One Shot

Ed could have never taken Jerry’s hand in front of his friends. Never confirmed that his words about him rang painfully true. It wasn’t just his interest in horror comics that made him an outcast. Like they could smell what made him different, Ed was singled out at school by his classmates, and all too easily he learned how to stop nosebleeds quickly and make easy excuses for any bruises bullies left behind.

Charley was oblivious to it all, so focused on his girlfriend Amy that he hardly gave Ed the time of day anymore. Not unless he wanted something. While he had tried not to let it bother him, Ed had realized around that time that his feelings for Charley ran beyond friendship, but it was obvious his friend didn’t swing that way. So Ed ignored such desires, afraid Charley would think him sick or wrong if he ever found out.

Jerry was beyond such pettiness, pulling Ed to him slowly, nothing but gentle as he lowered his head to the side of Ed’s neck, his teeth briefly brushing against the skin before he bit down. There was a sharp flash of pain, Jerry’s fangs going far deeper then Ed expected.

He couldn't prevent himself from crying out, then his eyes closed as euphoria gripped Ed, the momentary discomfort from the bite fading, giving way to a cascade of heat that pulsed and rose with each beat of Ed's heart.

All his senses flared to brilliant life, hyperaware of Jerry’s soft lips on Ed’s neck and the fingers that tightened on his arm and shoulder. Tension built up slowly in his body with every pull of Jerry's mouth, a fine tremble overcoming Ed, biting his lower lip in an effort to keep from moaning outright, his grip on the back of Jerry's shirt growing taut.   

The way Jerry touched him as if knowing Ed had never been held like this was almost more than he could stand. His hands wandered with hesitation at first, then Ed grew bold when Jerry didn’t pull away, slipping underneath Jerry’s shirt, surprised at the warm solidness of his body.

Weren’t vampires supposed to be the walking undead, cold-blooded things that rose from a coffin every night? Nothing was further from the truth. Jerry was almost too full of life, a force of nature that charmed others with a smile, assuming everything would fall into place for him because that was the way of the world.

Even though Ed knew Jerry was only doing it to get back at Charley, he didn't mind. Just once he was going to do what he wanted without worrying about others. For the first time in his life, Ed didn’t feel like an outsider. Inside the circle of Jerry’s arms, there was no judgment, no shame.

Because Jerry had given Ed something Charley and Amy never had: complete and utter acceptance. He was free to be himself, which included indulging his long unspoken hunger for male intimacy. The kind he’d only daydreamed about before. Ed pressed closer to Jerry, relishing every single moment that passed.

Suddenly, between one breath and the next, Ed broke, burying his face against Jerry's chest, muffling the strangled groan of his finish. The usual short flash of pleasure persisted, Ed realizing with a shudder that as long as Jerry fed, the intense sensations would continue.

Lost in the carnality of it all, thought abandoned Ed entirely.

Chuckling softly underneath his breath, Jerry finally retreated. Ed barely stopped himself from clinging to him, wishing they could continue their embrace forever. His legs were wobbly, only Jerry's hold on his arm keeping Ed upright.

The blood on Jerry's mouth and chin should have been horrifying, yet the sight thrilled something inside of Ed, something that was fast becoming stronger by the second.

Jerry slowly shifted his other hand up until he cupped Ed’s cheek, smiling, his red eyes shining in satisfaction.

“Soon you’ll have enough power to make those who wronged you pay dearly,” Jerry said, wiping at Ed’s neck with the sleeve of his trench coat, features completely human again. “But first I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Ed meant it too. Compared to the rest of his dull boring life, Jerry had been the best thing to ever happen to him. He had no idea why Charley considered him a bad guy. So what if he’d offed a few people? It wasn’t as if they’d been important, not in a small town like theirs.  

Annoyance flashed across Jerry’s face for a moment. “Kill Peter Vincent.”

While Ed had threatened to hurt people before, he had never made good on his threats. Alien strength suffused his body, the kind he had wished he carried when others had cornered him in the past at school.

The more he thought about it, it wasn’t like Peter wasn’t innocent of any wrongdoing. After all, hadn’t he taken advantage of Ed and Amy? Left them in the lurch when things grew too serious?

Flexing his hands, watching as his nails grew thick and long, Ed grinned as he stepped back from Jerry, able to stand on his own again. Never mind making Jerry happy, Ed wanted to strike back against the world that had slighted him for so many years. If Peter Vincent was his stepping stone into the realm Jerry and others of his kind occupied, so be it.

“Yes, master.”             

\-----------------------

His forehead burned painfully, Ed keeping his head down as he made his way back to Jerry’s car. That he’d been able to get hurt by a small cross of all things was irritating. He was supposed to be untouchable. The cross words he’d planned to say died on his lips as soon as he caught sight of Jerry and Billy.

Ed didn’t even have to say anything about his failure to kill Peter, Jerry somehow knew, an understanding expression on his face. He motioned Ed forward and carefully traced around the cross-shaped burn on his forehead, shaking his head. “It was your first attempt. You’ll get him next time.

“Don't worry about any scarring. It'll heal once you rest for the day,” Jerry said, patting Ed on the shoulder comfortingly.

 Clenching his fists, Ed nodded. The desire for revenge was hard to taper down, but he took Jerry's words to heart. He promised himself that next time would be different, much different.

Jerry turned to Billy in the driver’s seat. “I'll be back with Amy in a little while. Keep the car close by, will you?”

“Of course.”

\-----------------------

His eyes snapped open, quickly using a hand to block out the bright light overhead. Disoriented, Ed slowly sat up, his chest uncomfortably tight. He looked down, expecting to see the piece of banister still protruding from his heart. Instead there was merely a large grisly hole. Ed touched the edges of the wound, the flesh rebuilding underneath his fingers. In less than a minute, it was fully healed.

Ed shuddered as he flashed back to the utter agony of having his breath taken away, heart fractured in two, his strength fading fast. Peter looking on, reaching out a few times, but ultimately making no move to help him. Ed supposed it was only fair given he had tried to kill Peter. Not once, but twice.

He’d thought he was dead then. Didn't a stake to the heart mean death to vampires?

With its absence, he had to assume Peter had pulled the stake out before leaving the house. That was his fatal mistake as a novice. Ed began to laugh as he put a hand on the floor and got to his feet, lightheaded for a moment. He wondered where everyone was, whether Jerry had succeeded i-

Ed staggered, his whole body seizing as intense heat beat at him, burning along every nerve. He swatted wildly at invisible flames, convinced he was on fire before Ed realized that it wasn't happening to him.

Somehow, Jerry was reaching out to Ed, using the blood bond that bound them together, which meant Charley and presumably Peter had managed to do the impossible. They’d struck a deep blow against Jerry, greatly weakening him. Though the sensation was fast dissipating, Ed could still feel flames lick at him from every side.

Ed closed his eyes as he felt hands brush across his face, trailing down his neck. “Jerry?” His breathing shortened as pressure began to build unpleasantly inside his head. Almost as if there was a heavy weight crushing it from above.

 _I’m sorry, Edward, but I need you._ Jerry’s mental voice was extraordinary calm given his situation.  

Tears pricked Ed’s eyes. No one had needed him before. Ed gave his consent before he even knew he was making it, Jerry’s relief and gratitude a pleasant wave that crashed over him, overwhelming Ed. _Until my body regenerates, I’ll be taking refuge in yours._

_Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. It’ll be like falling asleep._

Ed had no reason to think that Jerry was lying to him. “Yes, master.”

He could feel Jerry’s low chuckle rumble through his mind. _You stopped being my subordinate the moment you revived without assistance. Be proud of that._

Ed smiled before his facial muscles stopped responding, as well as his arms and legs. A brief moment of panic overtook him, scared of the loss of control. The ghost of a caress against his cheek was enough to dispel any lingering doubts Ed had.

The instant just before everything went black, Jerry’s smooth voice echoed in his mind, yawning forth to fill every crack and crevice of Ed’s being.

_Thank you, Edward._

      

Jerry rotated his neck, adjusting to the new body he‘d taken over. It was shorter and perhaps a bit too fair in the face, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He had no idea that Edward would turn out to be so useful. Nor as strong mentally or physically. Not everyone had the capacity to hold a vampire as powerful and old as Jerry within the confines of their body. He would have to make sure to further foster good relations in the near future. Having another companion he saw as an equal would be nice.

The thought summoned images of Billy and Jerry frowned, legitimately grieved at the loss. Spending two centuries with someone as versatile as Billy had been very rewarding and enjoyable. Not just a caretaker for Jerry, but a business partner in their antiquing enterprise. It would take a while to find a replacement as skilled as Billy had been.

In any case, Edward showed extraordinary promise. Jerry hadn't just targeted him because he was Charley's friend. When they'd met in his house for the fake vampire test, Jerry sensed a dark spark within Edward that he found fascinating.

Underneath the easygoing joking exterior was an immense feeling of loneliness and isolation. Jerry sympathized. Becoming an apex predator had erased such doubts and fears in him, which was why Jerry had given Ed the gift first.

Still, Jerry had severely underestimated Charley and Peter's ingenuity. Like everything else in life, Jerry was used to charging straight ahead with only a cursory glance at the risks involved. He'd seen it all before and thought himself impervious. The reminder Jerry could still be hurt was a slap in the face. One he very much wanted to return in kind.

Reminding himself it was only a temporary setback in the grand scheme of things, Jerry went to the closet next to the front door and found a trench coat that was his size. He vaguely recalled Charley's mother Judy was recently divorced so it must have belonged to her ex-husband. He shrugged into it, making sure to button it completely. It wouldn't do to flash anyone.

As he put a hand on the doorknob of the back door of the kitchen, Jerry began to feel a plot form in his mind. Rather than come at them hard again, he’d let Charley and his friends think they’d won.

There would be no mistakes this time. Jerry would wait, picking them off one by one when they least expected it.

After all, he had eternity, and they didn't.


End file.
